


Renewal

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Come to watch an old man die, have you? I should have known you couldn’t just leave me in peace.”





	Renewal

“Madeline,” Doctor Morocco said her name with an edge of venom as she approached, leaning back in his chair with a crooked smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Come to watch an old man die, have you? I should have known you couldn’t just leave me in peace.”

  
She glowered at him as she drew nearer, stopping a few feet away from the edge of his desk, her arms crossed over her chest, “I haven’t.”

  
“Is that so? Then I take it you’ve come to steal what little I have left.”

  
Madeline watched as he rose shakily from his chair with the aid of a jeweled cane. His hair had faded from the dark colour she knew to a ghastly white, his skin had lost all but a small trace of colour, and he stood with his back twisted in such a way that he couldn’t stand upright any longer. She nearly pitied the old man, and so she waved her hand, “Please sit down, Doctor. I’m here to talk.”

  
Morocco seemed to hesitate, attempting to hold onto his final shreds of dignity, but Madeline saw the way his knees were quivering as he slowly lowered himself back onto the chair. When he spoke this time, his voice was weaker, defeated, “What do you want from me?”

  
“I’ve come to make a deal with you,” Madeline said, and was immediately taken aback when he scoffed.

  
“Deals with you never turn out the way you promise, Miss Pynch. Besides,” he waved a hand in the air dismissively, “I’ve nothing left to offer you. We’re both wasting our time, so if you’d just be so kind as to leave me to die in peace, it would be much appreciated...”

  
“Thaddeus,” she breathed in through her nose, as if gathering the resolve to say what she was going to say next, “You aren’t going to die tonight.”

  
Morocco watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out the Verne device, sliding it carelessly along the surface of his desk, “Take it. It’s of no use to me without the machine, anyway.” She turned her face away from him, arms crossed again, “and it looks to me like you need freshening up.”

  
With trembling hands, he picked up the device from the desk, a smile spreading across his lips when he realized that it was indeed the device that would save his life. He rose to his feet again shakily, this time taking his cane in hand and limping over to the chamber of youth on the other side of the room. When he returned the device to its rightful place, the machine crackled and sparked to life with an appreciative hum, and he immediately lay down inside of it, the glass casing lowering to cover his twisted, mangled body.

  
Madeline watched as the machine flickered and cracked, and she could see through the glass that bolts of electricity continually passed through Morocco’s chest and over his body, causing him to convulse and writhe in what appeared to be great pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. She lifted a hand to her mouth, watching in astonishment as the man twisted before her, and after a few moments, the machine had gone curiously silent. She approached the machine cautiously, waving away the smoke as she leaned in to peer through the glass, and laid inside was Doctor Morocco, appearing as he did on the day she had met him, his eyes closed and his expression peacefully serene. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he drew his first shuddering breath with renewed lungs, and looking up at her he offered what appeared to be a true, genuine smile before he flipped a switch to his left and the machine hissed as the glass lifted again.

  
Madeline stepped backward to give him some more room, and he climbed out of the machine’s chamber with ease, tossing his cane to the ground where it hit the floor with an audible clonk. His attention immediately snapped toward Madeline and he advanced on her with newfound self-assurance.

  
She braced herself for whatever his wrath would be, lifting her chin higher and looking at him defiantly. He stopped in front of her, taking hold of her shoulder with long fingers, and leaned in to kiss her cheek tenderly before briskly turning on his heel and returning to his desk.

  
“I trust you know your own way out, Madeline. Please come by for another visit some time, my dear. I do so enjoy our talks.”


End file.
